Burger King Adventure
by YFWE
Summary: This was an entry for the Fanfic Challenge at the American Dragon Fan Forum.


Ok... at the ADJL Fan Forum, there was a fanfic challenge, and this was my entry. And now I've decided to post it here. If you didn't like my 'Sprite' story, I wouldn't recommend this one either. The requirements for this fic were:

At least one movie reference

Jake has to lose something

Involves a spatula

Most be humorous

Only one chapter

So... here it is.

Burger King Adventure

YFWE

Everyone needs a job at one point in their lives. And it just so happens that Jake, Trixie, and Spud have now decided to get their own jobs.

Jake wants to use the money to buy a new skateboard.

Trixie wants to use the money to hire a thief to steal Jake's new skateboard (once he buys it, of course).

Spud wants to buy the world a Coke. And chill with it a while...

Too bad it'll take more money to get that kind of thing than what they're gonna be getting.

Seriously, if Spud worked every day until he got enough money to buy the world a Coke, then he'd be dead before he hit about half the world population.

Now that that's settled...

Ever heard of a place called McDonald's?  
Greasy food. Oh yeah.

But McDonald's has nothing to do with this story.

Burger King, actually.

Either way, they are both fast food chains that are trying to take over the world with all their hamburgery goodness.

And at Burger King, you can have it your way.

Unless, that is, if you work for them, in which case you do it your manager's way.

It's every person's dream to become the manager of Burger King.

Ok... so maybe, like, ten people.

But still...

Jake, Trixie, and Spud skateboarded after school one day to the nearest Burger King location.

This restaurant happened to be the newest in the area. It also happened to be the crappiest.

But hey, money is money, right?

"Uh.. hello?", Triie called as she walked inside. There was no customers. There also happened to be no one behind the counter.

Until a few moments later.

At this point, a large blond-haired man walked into view. He looked weary- as if he hadn't slept in days.

"We-we-welcome to... Burger King... may I take your...", the man fell asleep in mid-sentence.

Jake threw a Starburst at him.

He woke up at once.

"Oh! Hey, no throwing Starburst! That's bad karma, dude!", he yelled.

"You're tellin' me", Jake muttered, "I just wasted a Starburst." He got down on his hands and knees to look for it.  
"Uh... we're here for... um, well... you said you were hiring, so...", explained Trixie.

"Ah, yes!", the man brightened up. "My name is Clyde the Blond Haired Burger King owner! But you can call me Al!"

"Why Al?"

"Who cares. You're all three hired!", he exclaimed excitedly.

"Cool", Jake said, "But can someone come help me find my Starburst? I think I lost it."

"Not now, boy!", Al said. "Follow me! I will show you your stations you will work at!"

"This is your spot!", he said to Spud, pointing at the cash register, "Do you know how to work it?"

"That depends. Is it in any way similar to a video game?"

"No, not really."

"Then no, I don't", Spud huffed.

"Time to learn some life skills, then. Know how to use the internet?", Al asked.

"Duh, dude."

"Good. Just google it", he turned his attention to the remaining two, first looking at Jake. "Do you know what a mop is?"

"Unfortunately."

"Good. This mop shall be your bible. Live by it. Learn by it. You copy?"

"Dude. Can't I find my Starburst first?"

"With all the sweeping you'll be doing, I'm sure you'll find it anyway", Al handed him the mop, "Have fun."

And finally, Trixie was the only one left.

"Got a special job for you...", Al smiled, and Trixie was actually excited- for a few seconds, that is. Until she realized what she would be doing.

"I'm... the burger cook?", she was annoyed.

"Oh, not only that, but also the fry cook. Here's your spatula", he handed it to her.  
The spatula... the part that flipped the burgers, there was only half of it left. And the handle looked like a tree branch. This theory was realized when Trixie saw that she had some splinters in her hand.

"Now... you all have fun!", Al said, "Meanwhile, I shall be in my office, taking in the first break I have had in a while."

They watched as he walked out a door... that led outside.

"Yeah, um... he just left, didn't he?"

"Yep", Trixie sighed. "So.. what now?"

"We wait for our first customer", Jake called from the floor.

"Uh... someone's here", Spud said. "And you'll never guess who it is."

Trixie and Jake looked. And it was...

"Al."

"Al? Who's Al?", Al asked.

"You are", Jake sighed.

"Unless if Al has a twin...", Spud's eyes widened.

"It IS me, you dolt!", Al yelled. "Spud! You're fired!"

"YES!", Spud jumped up into the air, and began to walk away.

"Wait... but then I have no one to man the counter. Spud, get back here. You're unfired!"

(That was my movie reference- from Spiderman 2, when Jonah Jameson fires Peter, and then rehires him a few seconds later.)

"Aw...", Spud sat back down.

"Hey! Uh... is it good if the burger grill is on fire?", Trixie asked.

"That depends. Inside the grill or outside?"

"Both."  
"Aah!", Al screamed, "She's gonna blow!"

"But it won't save you any money on car insurance", Spud said.

They all ran outside, and watched as the Burger King blew up. Inside sat the shattered dreams of a guy named Al... and the paychecks of Jake, Trixie, and Spud.

So now this story is over.

The moral of this story is...

Don't work at Burger King.

And now, here is something for the readers to dwell upon.

Where did Jake's Starburst ever go?

END

Um.. So there it was. Tell me what you think! An update in 'Ordinary' is coming soon!

YFWE


End file.
